trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dżem.exe the killer 2: Ostatetszna rozgrywka
UWAGA!!! To jest oficjalny sequel do pasty pt. ,,Dżem.exe the killer" . Jeśli jeszcze nie czytałeś poprzedniej części,to radzę się z nią zapoznać. A oto magiczny przycisk , który przeniesie Cię do pierwszej części tej doskonałej pasty http://pl.trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/D%C5%BCem.exe_the_killer. Zanim zaczniemy, to jeszcze jedna cenna rada. Zapnij pasy, bo oto nadeszła pora na szybką jazdę bez trzymanki :D Zero pytań? No to zaczynajmy! Poczunteg czenścji 2 Minal jósz rok od federalnego dla mnje zdażenja kture mialo mieisce okolo rokó temó . to bylo straszne. ponjewarz byua ftedy jmpreza s kturej ja njc nje pamjentam, No winc przes ten czas kópilam sobje nowego kompótera bo stary zostal sfajczony i rozwalony na kawalki. LOL! No ale do żeczy kópiłam sobje nofy komputra . Bo nje chciałam rzyći jak ten póstelnik bes współczesnego źródla informacji. pefnje zastanafjasz sjem po co to piszem i jak mam na imie. Co do imienia to nje pofiem ze wsklendu na prawa autorskie. bes adwokata njc wam nje pofiem! Nje weśmiecje mnje żyfcem! >.< A co do tego po co to piszem , to nje wjem. Tak winc pa pa! do nastempnego razó! :) :D A nje hfila! jurz se pszypomniłam! Piszem to po to,aby opisać Ci moje straszne przerzycie kture mialo miejsce okolo 1 tyg. temu. Si'roda około tyg. temu' No winc tak....Dzień był zwczajny. Nie zapowiadało sjem aby był wyjontkowy. Nódzilo mi sjem. Postanowiłam wonczyć sobje komputer f celu zro.... O Derek! Yo ziom! :D '''zrobienia jakiegoś quezu na stronce pt. ,,Same quizy" (oto link do stronki: http://samequizy.pl/ ) obejrzenia jakiegoś dobrego horroru lub poprostu obejrzenia jakiegoś fajnego filmiku na jutubie . Link do jutuba: https://www.youtube.com/?hl=pl&gl=PL No i o dziwo nje moguam znaleźići niczego ciekawego! No sto sobje pomyślałam. Sze to wina boga!!!! Złośliwy skurwysy* ! Od dawna mam z nim na pieńku...Dobrze wiem. rze to jego wina...Zawsze gdy nje mogem znaleźć czegóś ciekawego to stoi za tym ten skurwie*! No to stfierdziłam. Sze pogram f pajnta (do njego jurz nje podam wam linku no bo wiesz....Prawa autorskie) no to wonczylam pajnta i jak sjem jurz wlonczyl to zczełam rysować jak gram f sonika.exe. Zrsztą sami zobaczcie prafdziwe arcydzieło idealnie odwzorywywuje oryginał! No i narysowałam strone glówną tej gry. Wklejam tu muj obras abyscie mgli pdziwiać mui talent! A jednak nje fkleje bo gupi fajdom po ras setny sjem buntuje! :( D: To nje fer! Dlaczemu wszyscy mgom fstawiac sfoje zdjencia bes problemuf a ja nie?! (foch >.<) A nie...Jednak chyba mogem! Wonczyuam ZUY edytor! :D No jusz fstawiłam a teraźi podziwiajcie moje dzieło! :D Ładne co nie? Piszcie f komentarzu! No dobra wracamy do tego co sjem stauo. Winc tak zaras po tym jak narysowauam ten rysunek to konputer mi sjem zacial. jusz mialam isc plakać do łazienki jak mała dziefcznka,kdy ngle kmputer sjem odciol ale wywaliło mnje z pajnta. O nje! Pszeciesz nje dokończyłam jeszcze mojego rysuknu! :( (~.~) No i mojm oczom ukazau sjem fidok mojej tapety! Wglądała okropnje! Moja tapeta z maj litul pony zmjeniła sjem na całą czarną s której skapytała KREFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIPERREALISTYCZNA KREHFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111 Teraz na moim kmputerze znajdywala sjem tylko jedna ikona z plikiem o nazwie:Tonieduchykurwamaszwirusydowniewłączantywirusboinaczejcikomputerrozjebie.exe! No to myślem sobje co kurwa!? O co tu chodzi i co znaczy ten bełkotnie bełkotliwy bełkot?! Nagle zdaję sobje sprawę z tego,że to...DUCHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111 No to mam to f dupje i otfieram plik i co widzem?! Czarne tło na którym wdnieje morda....DŻEMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cała w HIPERREALISTYCZNEJ KHRFI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 U góry widniał napis napisany HIPERREALISTYCZNĄ KRFIĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄĄ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111 Było napisane: !einhcubyw retupmok ic ob a'suriwytna einwod zcąłW Ale co to kurwa znaczy?! To jakiś bezsensowny bełkot zupełnie bez sensu! Chciałam wyłączyć komputer,ale nagle na ekranie mojego komputera pojawiły się liczby. Napierw 4,potem 3, potemu 2, podem 1 . W tle było słychać tę muzykę z sonica,która pojawia się,gdy nasza postać jest blisko utonięcia. Muzyka z karzdą chwilą stawała się coraz szybsza i głośniejsza,aż tu nagle muj konputer fybuchł. '''Kónjec czenścji 2 _____________________________________________________________________________________ Link do oryginalnego preqela preqela tej pasty: http://pl.trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Killer_the_killer_-_D%C5%BCem.exe_the_killer_-_powstanie thumb|322px|Zgadnijcie ktury narysowalam! Choć i tak ci sjem njoe uda! :D Bo som identyczne! :D Kategoria:Zaraza uśmieszków Kategoria:Ułyt do einasiP Kategoria:Pseudocreepypasta Kategoria:Nawiedzony plik Kategoria:Paint Kategoria:Obrazek z painta Kategoria:Rysunki z painta Kategoria:Niepotrzebna kontynuacja Kategoria:Jakiś kretyn, który powinien być w wariatkowie Kategoria:MÓZG ROZJEBANY Kategoria:Mózg rozjebany Kategoria:MATKO BOSKA CZEMU TA STRONA JEST TAK W PIZDU DŁUGA Kategoria:INTERNETY I KOMPY Kategoria:Internety i kompy Kategoria:Komputę Kategoria:Dżizus, kurwa, ja pierdolę! Kategoria:Język polska bardzo trudna Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista Kategoria:Głupota Kategoria:ALE TO STRASZNE I BRUTALNE Kategoria:STRASZNE Kategoria:NIE SKOŃCZYŁEM DAJCIE JESZCZE CZAS Kategoria:Parodia Kategoria:HIPERREALISTYCZNA KHREF!! Kategoria:HiperreListyczna krefffffff Kategoria:Hiperrealistyczny Kategoria:Trollpasta, exe, the killer, krew, czarne oczy, KROPKA E IKS E, HIPERREALISTYCZNA KHREFF, 69, 666 Kategoria:Kref Kategoria:KREF Kategoria:KREFF Kategoria:Kreff Kategoria:Sanik Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Antyklimatyczne zakończenie Kategoria:Popierdolone chistoryjki Kategoria:Eee, co? Kategoria:!!!!111 Kategoria:Precz z interpunkcją Kategoria:Precz z interpunkcja Kategoria:ZUO Kategoria:Zuo Kategoria:Nie edytować dzieci śmieci Kategoria:Strona główna Kategoria:Zły fanfik Kategoria:BYŁEM ZŁY OD SAMEGO POCZĄTKU Kategoria:BEZ ORTOGRAFI Kategoria:JESTEM MĄDRYM GRACZEM Kategoria:KROPKA E IKS E Kategoria:Ten tytuł to kłamstwo Kategoria:DŁUGI TYTUŁ Kategoria:Długi tytuł Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Trollpasty miesiący Kategoria:Troll Kategoria:Wystarczy Creepypast na dzisiaj. Na 2 lata to znaczy Kategoria:GŁOŚNIKI MI SIĘ PSUJĄ Kategoria:Boom Kategoria:420 blaze it Kategoria:Strony z odwołaniami do nieistniejących plików Kategoria:Crapypasta